El Zero:A Hunter's Adventure
by xXSapphireZeroXx
Summary: Summary: 2 years since both Zero and X had defeated Sigma for the last time ending the mavericks and peace restored in the world with humans and robots working together. A machine ceil made got X and Zero stuck in a new world. Leaving them one more adventure to save the world. (Starting in altera- sander).
1. Chapter 1

ElZero Chapter 1: A Hunters Never Gets To Rest  
(A/N: I'm using megaman zero and megaman X1-8 and I thought to give this new story a try)

Zero and X start heading home after a longest last battle with faces of happy and victory. As they head back to the base remembering the Final moments of sigma's defeat.

(Flashback)

"_No I wouldn't be defeated I WILL KILL YOU!" Sigma screams slash at zero who dodge after sigma being exhausted of almost no more power. "Give up sigma you are done, you have no one to help you now" zero says darkly getting his saber ready. Laughing maniacal sigma tempts to go for a slash at X who fires a couple of plasma shots back at him hitting him. "It's done sigma it's time to end you one and for all!" Screamed X having blaster on his head._

_"Wait X...I want to do it" x turn his head seeing his friend eyes full of vengeance wanting to avenge the fallen and slowly move away "do it zero for everyone"_

_"Hehe kill me you fool just like u kill your beloved little what her dumb name oh iris~" sigma says already losing his mind like before. "Sigma...this is for IRS ABD EVERYONE!" Zero scream and let the blade slash though his armor cutting him in half and then slash his head open continuing his assault on the now already dead leader. "Zero! Stop it's enough!" X yell pulling zero back. He stop his attack and look at the body of the one great commander._

_"Haa..it's over it's done.." Zero say which x puts a hand on his shoulder "it's done zero..you beat him" X says which zero nods and the both heroes begin to head home.  
(Flash back-end)_

_As they both see though the camera of a spy bot recording the destruction of sigma base turning to rubble._

(Hours later Home base)

Opening the gate and closing they wonder looking inside to see anyone. "Anyone here?" Ask zero then a bright lights come on and everyone yell "SURPRISE!" The two turn around seeing ceil, alouette,fefnir,leviathan and harpuia. "Hey guys what you all here" ask zero.

"Congratulating you on your defeat on killing sigma for good this time" say ceil which smile happily. Zero and X both collapse on the couch tired as heck and hurting a bit from damage they took. "Well boys you too come to the repair room for your damages~" said ceil who giggle seeing zero sleeping like a baby. Both boys got up and head to be repair. Later on the day they end up parting while reports of the remaining bases own by sigma are being destroy were coming in. Zero thinks on the top floor of what he's going to do in his life now since there no more sigma.

"Zero..?" A small voice which zero turn to see the little blond reploid come in with a cute face.

"Yes alouette?"

" Are u going to go to that hibernation thingy?" She says a bit worried

"No I'm not this time..I want to live my life stead of sleeping" he says which he see her face change to a happy look".

After that she leaves to go find X and zero begins thinking to himself and remember the old times with the other friends and iris. Zero felt guilt and wouldn't love again for a long while...yet. Returning back to his old room he prepare to sleep for the day to restore everything back where it belongs.  
(Time-skip 2 years later)

"Boys wake up now!" A young woman's voice ring out through the base which now became a large home with the weapons put away but defense still active incase which everyone soon got up and head for morning. Minutes later everyone arrive at the old used to be main room for meeting instead replace with breakfast. "Hello everyone it been 2 years haven't it and the world looks so great now" ceil says which everyone nodded surprise at the quick recovery. Alouette now 10 been playing around with her pet dog with harpuia watching her. After breakfast everyone went back to their chores , zero and fefnir argue at times before scolded by ceil like she was their mother least fefnir had kept himself controlled and didn't try to kill zero.

"Zero may you and X come later in 2 hours to my room I have some stuff to talk and something to show you" ceil says which zero responds "sure I'll get him". Chores been done and the reptoids begin to have fun like humans do harpuia get splash in the face by water balloons.

(Hours later)

Zero and X came to Ceil's lab with no knowledge of what's going to happen. "Hey ceil we are here what did you need us for?" Zero ask and the girl turn around meeting the boys. "Hello and I created a dimension machine that let a person travel through worlds and other dimensions. Both x and zero where shock yet curious to see. "I was wondering if you two will want to try it out if you want to I try it with a metal bolt and it works so I wonder of two people will be able to travel" she says. "Ok but we gonna need our weapons incase the world is hostile" says zero both eyes closed. "Step into that platform please" she asks as both boys enter in and turns on the power, in it they began to receive their power as X felt the armors he get (a/n: after the fight ceil kept all their weapons and armor to that spot to be safe and use again if needed). Yet the armors all fuse into one and on his body gaining all the attacks and abilities.

Coming out the machine they went back to her "huh I feel not much different yet all my files on the skills I have are here" X says checking though his armor. "Oh that's because I fuse them all into your regular blue armor it was kind of difficult task but I got it done only your Ultimate Armor which can be transform for periods of time and you will have to unlock your other skills during your travels same with you zero you have all your skills" she explains to the both retired hunters.

"Ok we are ready ceil" says X who curious of the place

"Ok both of you stand on this panel please" ceil instructed which the both hunters head to the green panel floor and stand there. Ceil turn on the handle and the machine started to glow a light green and moments later they disappear. "I forgot to tell them that it's a one use and will have to wait later uh oh~" ceil says with a finger on her chin as she checks where she send them looking over the computer the words spell "**ELRIOS**". "Hmm Elrios...seems like an ok place I hope". With a little hint of worried over she begins to work on the machine.

(**A/n: And I am done yes I fuse all of X's armor in to his regular blue armor we all known and love ouo. Anyway I'll explain the elsword classes on next one and I had this idea to see if any luck it could work and yes sorry if I went OOC on X and Zero I have some experience and didn't see much into them ether leave a review if you like it or not Sapphire out!)**


	2. Chapter 2:Altera Island of the machines

ElZero Chapter 2:Altera The Island of The Machines  
(**Classes for Elsword are:  
-Elsword: MK/Rune Slayer  
-Aisha: Btm/ Dimension Witch  
-Rena: CR/Wind Sneaker  
-Raven: OT/Reckless Fist  
-Eve: CA/Code Empress  
-Chung: Shg/Tactical Trooper  
-Ara: LD/Yama Raja**)

(A/N: Is that I will show the skills later at the end of the chapter of X and Zero) Let the story begin!

Moments later a small tear in the sky opens up into a worm hole. 2 figures soon fall out revealing Zero and X falling in to an unknown island floating in the sky. They landed on a large soft grass which pretty much broke their fall.

"Ugh..z-zero you alright?" X groans and sits up and soon zero got up as well. "I don't know scanning now" activating his scanner he scans around the area. (Scanning now. . . . . Scanning complete:Small percentage of primitive technology and life). "Soo there's not much here shall we look around?" Zero ask which X nods and they begin their walk.

(Elsewhere..)

?: "well least you didn't break the scout else you would have been slap by eve" says a girl voice who anger the other boy.

?: "Shut up grape head!" Reply the boy who got the girl anger and ready to beat him.

?: "Grrr GET back here elbrat!" She screams which the rest of them sigh before being shut up by and louder and darker voice while carrying the scout thing back to the village.

(Back with the duo)

As both androids continue traveling though the forest as they soon see metal and other things on the ground and reach the return plains. "Zero wheres that life signature coming from" ask X.

"Some it seems to becoming from underground" zero says confuse from the readings.

"Well we have to now go t-" interrupted by an animal scream. Both X and Zero had run to the source of the sound but when they got there they were shock to see. A brown, corroded metal soldier shuffling to a small furry animal who's crying and cowering in fear. "Noo don't hurt me please help!" It cried and both X and Zero took our their weapons and attack the thing. Zero slash the thing which his Z-saber cut thru it like a hot knife on butter. It was down but two more appear and are covered in green slime like substance. Both manage to cut them down quickly without any problem. Opening one eye the creäture sees the similar colors of red and blue twins Ignis and Leviathan. "NOo please ignis don't hurt me!" It cried out before zero put his hand on its mouth.

"Shhh we aren't this ignis or leviathan" zero says softly but the creature struggle a bit.

"Mfmmf" it says but able to talk "And how will I know you won't try to kill me like the rest of them" it said and zero sighed.

"Would we be them if they have this" zero says pulling out his Z-Saber which glow brightly and he heads towards a rock and slashes it breaking it in two with ease. The creature shiver but calmed and the said "ok I believe you ..phew you guys aren't Nasods but look like them pong?"

"Nasods...what are Nasods? Pong" X ask which shocked the creature. "What you don't know your own race aren't you guys Nasods?! Pong" It ask surprised at the two.

"Um no we are androids also what's your name little one" X asks

"Oh sorry for not saying sooner, my name is Blue pong and I'm a pongo" blue says smiling at them.

"Hi blue my name is X and this is my friend Zero we are androids from another place and nice meeting you". X says which extend his hand and blue grab it.

"Oh! I should take you to my village it's dangerous out here" blues say in worried and took them back to his village.

(Minutes later Atlera Village)

As both reploids head to a tunnel that seem small for only his size but he press a button which increase it size allowed them to go inside and they soon discover a civilization of the little furry pongos with both surprise at this.

"Whoa..this seems impressive" X says in awe and they travel to the elder. "They seem to think we are these ignis and leviathan Nasods" zero says while checking his weapons and skills. "The elder will calm them once we get to him and tell him what been happening" blue says as they soon reach to the elder's home.

After knocking on the door the elder soon comes to see blue and shock to see the twin Nasods but after some explaining the elder did calm and stop. "Ohh I see from another world you say...that's impressive and the combat abilities you say oh my" says Adel.

"Also elder how are the elgang able to get the el?" Blue says which both X and Zero soon got confuse.

"Um..what is this El?" X asks

"The El is a stone which supports all life in this world,sadly it has been weaken due to reasons which has been kept secret pong" adel explains

"Hmmm...is it possible to find this ElStone?" Zero asked

"The el is being hold by the Nasods king which belong to the ElTree in Ruben now elsword and his friends are trying to get it back from it pong" adel more explain.

"Well since we stuck here guess we can join them and help find the el maybe it can be the key to help us return back to planet earth" zero says to X and the pongos".

"Well they currently in return plains to beat the giant contaminated Nasods driller that's blocking the entrance to the tunnel before they were here that brought a scout the gather info which worked and they the went off right after u came".

"Wait contaminated?!" Both X and Zero shout almost loud which the elder shush them.

"On this island there is a contamination call Atlera spores...we don't know where they came from but they infect both Nasods and it makes them come "alive" and attack anything not Nasod and us pongos to get sick. Luckily we can be safe from the spores for long time and it's much a threat to us as it's to the island pong".

"_Huh just like the Zero Virus_" X thought

As they say their goodbyes they head out of the village by blue and head to the return plains and to find the ElGang. Moments they see a small graveyard of defeated Nasods and some being burn and broken. As they continue they arrive to return plains and see a lot of ship parts and Nasods.

(Return Plains, Altera)

"Well we made it so where will they be?" X wonders but moments some Nasods soon show and began to attack them. "**Fire Wav**e!" Zero yells and makes and mighty swing with fire creating a wave of fire burning a couple of them. "**Tri Thunder**!" X yells and 3 lighting bolts came from the sky killing 3 and stunning 1. Zero slashes at the stunned on and the battle ended.

"Phew they weren't much of a problem" zero said putting the saber away and they continue on. They soon stop and took a small break over a hill seeing the land around them.

" I wonder what this place looked like in the past it could be much better around" zero says

"That could be true but what would have been...maybe more better and not contaminated" x replies.

Minutes later they continue on through the plains and soon they hear loud fighting sounds and they ran to the direction. After they pass though the Nasods and small fields they soon encounter... a couple yards away..the giant driller.

(To be Continue)

(A/n: phew that was fun I decide to end it here for today and i think it's going well. I have a list of skills I pick from the megaman games and I thought maybe you readers might have some moves that seem interesting use in the story. Now the Skills:

Zero's Skills  
-**Fire Wave** ﹝ファイヤーウェーブ﹞  
Flame Mammoth / Burnin' Noumander / (Land) Down + Attack  
Waves of fire flows forward on the ground but stops when blocked.  
-**Lighting** ﹝ライトニング﹞  
Wire Sponge / Wire Hetimarl  
Thunder bolts strike full-screen.

-**_Genmuzero_** ﹝幻夢零﹞  
(Awaken Zero) / -CPU-  
Two exaggerated gigantic slash waves flying forward in a sinusoid sense, X may be killed in one hit.  
-**Hadangeki** (波断撃)  
(Wave Severing Attack)  
makes a big slash on enemies  
-**_Rekkoha_**  
firing multiple laser like meteors down to the earth doing a lot of dmg.  
-**_Sougenmu_**

-summons an after image of himself that mirrors that his movements doubling his damage

-**_Ryuenjin_**- Dragon Flame Blade  
(Zero's saber becomes fire and he does a rising slash, similar to ken's shoryuken)

X's Skills

**_Tri Thunder_**  
(Fire thunderbolts around)

- _**Dark**__** hold**_  
(Holds enemies in place letting allies move around to attack)

-**_F-Laser_**  
(A controllable rocket, when fulling charges fires a beam of energy)

-**_Wing_****_ Sprial_**  
(Sends a small Tornado to dmg enemies)

-**_Nova_****_ Strike_**  
( charges at enemy with a lot of energy causing dmg)

-**_Ground_****_ Fire_**  
(Fires small fireballs at the ground, when charges makes a large flame covering the ground and anyone near him)

-**_Twin_****_ Slasher_**  
(Fires a blast which forms 2 slashes at enemies)

-**_Soul_****_ Body_**  
( creates a copy of himself that helps him fight or other things)

-**_Body_****_ Part_**  
(Increases defense)

_**X and Zero's Team Attack! (Genmu Hadouken)**_(from project X Zone)  
(Genmu Hadouken- X fires a large shinkuu hadoken and zero uses his genmu zero attack firing energy slashes with the hadouken causing a lot of damage.)


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting & The Tunnel

**El Zero Chapter 3: Meeting & The Tunnel**

**(A/n:Hi everyone I wonder how the story is going if too fast or slow I'll make corrections)**

In the distance both hunters view the corrupted nasod driller in the distance being attacked by a group. The group only show a blur of red, purple and white and are bring the driller down but refuse to be defeated.

"Hmm are those are the people blue told us?" question zero

"Yeah i think they are but that driller is not going down..we should help now" say zero till they heard a number of attacks

**"WIND BLADE!"**

**"HEAVY PRESS!"**

**"AERO TORNADO!"**

**"NUCLEAR!"**

**"HEAVEN'S FIST"**

**"BIG BANG STREAM!"**

**"SECRET ART:KILLING HOWL!" **

With the combination of attack doing a lot of dangerous damage left everyone to little to no mana. The driller gets up ready to attack at the tired team while charging its energy four attack.

"Dammit it's charging and Aisha can't get us out" the red head had said.

"What we going to do" said the boy in armor.

Before the nasod can fire it weapon on the group the two hunters came out and slash at the driller's cannon cutting in half and canceling its fire. "**REKKOHA**!" Zero says placing his cannon on the ground and fires then the ground soon erupts with 5 laser geysers damaging the driller. "X END IT NOW!" Zero screams to his blue now orange armor friend and nods taking his cannon charging with a orange glow and screams "**F-LASER**!"(a/n: I know f-laser is when x fires a rocket that remote control but this is when he charges it it fires a beam laser). Firing a beam of energy at the driller killing it completely with only a part of the drill and a track remaining. Moments after they soon turns to the group shock to see the skills and the 2 armor men.

"Wh-what the hell more Nasods" the red-headed boy yell which zero gets a small tick mark but notice by X.

"We are not Nasods dammit, We are androids" zero replies in a slight angry tone.

"Wait how did you know we were going to be here" ask the elven lady next to the red head.

"The elder sended us to join up with you to beat that driller since it blocked the tunnel it guarded that leads to the Atlera plains and if your wondering who I am my name is X and this is my friend Zero" X reveals and points to his comrade. "Your welcome to introduce yourselves".

"My names elsword" says the knight

"I'm Aisha" the purple Mage said

"I'm rena"says the bubbly elf

"I'm raven" said the older serious man

"I'm eve queen of the Nasods and my servant Oberon" the white haired girl announce with the tonfa wielding nasod butler next to her".

"I'm chung" the armor clad boy says shyly

"I'm ara nice to meet ya~!" The giggling girl with the spear greets.

"If your queen of the Nasods aren't you suppose to be at the core and not here" X questioned but soon stop by chung.

"No there something going on which eve doesn't know the cause of it we are heading there to save the El and stop it" he says which brought the boys thinking in thought.

"Well we are going to join you in helping with the El and if your wondering don't worry later" X says and the group whole eve stares at zero with her usual poker face with zero not noticing.

"Ok let's get to the tunnel everyone~" Rena says before interrupted by elsword and Aisha arguing as usual which both hunters soon got confuse. "Um..-" zero ask but cut off by a demonic scary voice by rena "If You Don't Stop I Will Haunt You to the center of the planet" heard by the now fill of dark evil aura which both stop and bow at Rena while saying "I'm sorry!" With anime tears in thier eyes which now return the elf back to happy, bubbly self and they continue down the road to the tunnel.

(**Contaminated Tunnel Entrance)**

As the group head arrive at the entrance, they stare at the large metal door that keeps everything inside from comming out. They head to a secret door and enter from there. Once they had gotten in they watch the spores and old Nasods being "reanimated" by the spores shuffling around aimlessly.

"Eve how we will be able to past here" zero ask but sees eve shaking lightly. "Wait eves a nasod won't she be turning into one of them" x asked. "If the spores see her they won't stop unless they have her this case we need to get out of here quickly" Aisha replies in a soft tone. They sneak around the tunnel until a driller spotted elsword and his team.

"Krrr krr krrrr..!" It says with a distorted cry bring many other nasods to them. "Dammit half way too hurry guys!" Elsword screamed as he slash at a nasod cutting it in two as raven follow behind and took out two of them with his arm. As they cover zero and x attack the Nasods who were more focus on them and eve than anyone else.

"Dammit why there after us and eve " zero yell as he kills a couple with his sword slash attack. "X we are androids maybe our tech is drawing the minor perhaps it's because we are machine as well" he answers uses his X-Buster Firing shots at the spore infected Nasods. "**Hadangeki**!" Zero yells making a wide crescent slash cutting through the Nasods. "**Spiral Blast**!" Elsword cries out makes a energy slash follow by fire like blaze behind. They took out all the Nasods. "Good job guys~" Rena says happily at the two boys and they soon head out to see the turret.

"There it is..that's the turret...battle systems ready" eve says ready for battle. Everyone nods and in a battle cry they all charge at the "living" turret. It fires back with its rocket launchers and summoning it own small cannons to assist. "Eve and rena take out the rockets and raven and chung take out the small cannons!" X commanded and every goes to do their thing. Hearing the names of their attacks they manage to reveal the core of the turret which seems to be a giant flower-like thing. "What the hell is that?!" Aisha screams looking at the thing oozing out a unknown substance. Couple vines cover in spore were coming at Aisha who yelled. "Aisha!" Elsword scream and grab her hand and pulls her to him dodging the attack and her face deep into his chest bring his arms around her waist. "You ok Aisha?" Elsword ask at the blushing Mage unable to think what to say. "I-i-im o-o-ok" saying the stuttering Mage after letting go and twiddle her fingers.

"Hehe someone liked that almost like a crush~~" says the giggling elf watching the two the entire time.

"S-shut up!" Scream the Mage as she dodge and fireballs the beast "Blizzard Shower!" Casting the spell several ice shards fell and hits the turret striking at weak points dropping it Heath down. "Chung and raven finish this!"Aisha yelled and both boys charged up append screamed "**CHARGE BOLT**" then cannon wielded soon says **"BIG BANG STREAM!"**. The turret soon start to collapse and flower on the center soon exploded and died out opening the passage outside of the tunnel and to the plains.

"Well let's get going everyone" he says which everyone nods and exits the tunnel one by one.

As elsword soon leaves two arms wrap around him pulling to the female's chest "ehh?" He screams quietly "t-thank you elsword...and the others times too..." The Mage says as he pats her head "no problem!" He says smiling which made her heart beating faster and faster. Who knows made our little Mage fell for the idiot of a knight~.

Everyone soon arrives to the Atlera plains as eve feels herself getting closer to home. X and Zero view out the place when they first came but soon gets a odd feeling.

"Did you feel that?" X asks to his red armor friend

"Yes...it's not good..but what could it be?" Zero ask as their new friends plan out their way thru the plains. Yet something sinister hides in the shadows.

(Unknown POV)

"Ohh my little zero...hehe...mmm I wonder what will happen when you see me again...this zero virus...soo good~" a girl laughing to herself soon watches zero in the shadows watching the elgang with a smile of lost innocence and roaring insanity. "My happy loving hero...Zero-kun~...hahahaHAHAHA~!" She laughs and escapes away leaving a rose from the past...

**(Whoo chapter finished man that was fun. For those who don't add or already know I'm adding her to the story to have some conflict for zero and maybe a chance to save her. Only thing for her in this story is that she kind of went insane after being infected by the virus. Though who knows I might create a cure here for the story or not but who knows anyway ZERO OUT!)**

(Little skit idk)

Zero: Wait so who's going to come into the story?

Writer: Not telling ya~

Zero: oh why not in want to know the new character QAQ

Rena: Writer-San just being a big meanie I bet

Writer: oh shush rena I'm not mean and read it yourself

Eve: I think it has something to do with -mouth covered by writer-

Writer: shhh don't tell them

Everyone: -apparently looks like its harassment- harassment..

Writer: it does not QAQ


End file.
